The present invention relates generally to attachment devices for vacuum cleaners. More particularly, the present invention relates to an attachment tool for a vacuum cleaner to facilitate the cleaning of inconvenient and/or hard-to-reach places, such as wall and floor edges, door frames, window frames, etc., wile avoiding stooping and/or bending by the person using the attachment tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,762,142 issued in 1930 to Breton entitled xe2x80x9cVACUUM CLEANING MACHINExe2x80x9d discloses the use of wheels in conjunction with a long, narrow suction slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,768,616 issued in 1930 to Lee entitled xe2x80x9cDOMESTIC APPLIANCExe2x80x9d discloses a nozzle for cleaning restricted spaces under furniture and the like. The nozzle is adjustably supported by rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,290 issued in 1937 to Replogle entitled xe2x80x9cREVERSIBLE FLOOR TOOL AND POLISHING ATTACHMENTxe2x80x9d discloses a mouth of a nozzle which is preferably elongated. Another mouth is reduced in size and is used for special cleaning purposes wherein a concentrated swift movement of air is required. The floor tool is supported by end rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,042 issued in 1965 to Harrington, Sr. entitled xe2x80x9cCLEANING NOZZLExe2x80x9d discloses a nozzle for use in cleaning baseboard radiant heat units. A flat, generally triangular hollow housing has a top wall with a downwardly stepped portion having a resilient bumper thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,273,188 issued in 1966 to Levack entitled xe2x80x9cVACUUM HEAD FOR SWEEPING SWIMMING POOLSxe2x80x9d discloses a vacuum head having downwardly directed edge flanges positioned about xe2x85x9 inch below the under surface of a platform, and spaced by wheels approximately xe2x85x9 inch above the bottom surface of the pool, thus leaving a xe2x85x9 inch access opening around the head through which water and pool bottom deposits may be sucked.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,903 issued in 1976 to Johnson entitled xe2x80x9cVACUUM CLEANER SUCTION TOOLxe2x80x9d discloses a lever for selectively positioning a closure portion of a valve across one opening or another opening as desired. By disposing the valve across one opening, a high suction force is applied through a duct passage to an edge inlet portion whereby somewhat improved cleaning action is effected at the edge of the vacuum cleaner nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,727 issued in 1980 to Farmer entitled xe2x80x9cBASEBOARD DUSTERS FOR VACUUM CLEANERSxe2x80x9d discloses a vacuum cleaner provided with holding devices on the sidewalls of its housing on which brushes can be mounted which enable baseboards in a room to be dusted while the vacuum cleaner is being moved about to clean the carpet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,372 issued in 1983 to Berfield entitled xe2x80x9cSHOE ATTACHMENT FOR WET/DRY ELECTRIC VACUUM CLEANERxe2x80x9d discloses a shoe attachment for insertion in the intake orifice of an electric vacuum cleaner which includes a housing having an intake orifice at the underside thereof Wheels support the housing and raise the intake orifice of the surface to be cleaned. The shoe attachment is detachably fitted in the intake orifice. The shoe attachment has an undersurface which rides along the surface to be vacuum cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,862 issued in 1992 to Rench entitled xe2x80x9cCARPET CLEANING MACHINE WITH EDGE-MOUNTED VACUUM NOZZLExe2x80x9d disclose a carpet cleaning machine provided with front and rear counter-revolving brushes for stroking substantially-dry carpet cleaning granules into and across the carpet fibers. A shroud is mounted adjacent the brushes and has a front portion and a rear portion, each of which is spaced from its adjacent brush to define a granule passage through which granules cast by the counter-revolving brushes are re-deposited on the carpet. Each such portion also has an edge spaced above the carpet to define a granule exit opening between the edge and the carpet.
The conventional devices and techniques, as exemplified by the prior art patents discussed hereinabove, fail to provide an attachment tool which accomplishes easy edge cleaning with no stooping and/or bending required by the person doing such cleaning.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to provide such an attachment tool, while avoiding the animadversions of the prior art and conventional devices and techniques.
The present invention provides a novel and greatly improved vacuum edge cleaning attachment tool which includes a substantially hollow main body member having a central elongated axis. The tool also includes a suction port portion which extends from one side of the main member and which is disposed substantially transverse to said axis. The tool further includes at least one roller member which is disposed on a side of the main member which is substantially opposite said one side of the main member.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a novel vacuum edge cleaning attachment tool which permits quick and easy edge cleaning, as well as door frame, window frame, and ceiling edge cleaning.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a tool which is also provided with a beveled suction port.
A further object is to provide a tool as described hereinabove and which has a no-drag wheel design.
Yet another object is to provide a tool as described herinabove and which is approximately six inches long.
A further object is to provide a tool as described hereinabove and which fits most vacuum cleaners.
Another object is to provide such a tool which is very effective with commercial back pack vacuum equipment.
A still further object is to provide such a tool and wherein the roller or wheel design allows for drag free movement along floors, walls, door frames, ceilings, etc.
Another object is to provide such a tool which allows the user to do edge cleaning in an upright position.
A further object is to provide such a tool which permits the user to guide it along a wall while walking upright.
Another object is to provide such a tool which requires no stooping and/or bending by its user.
A further object is to provide such a tool which drastically cuts down the time required to do edge cleaning.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those persons skilled in this area of technology and to persons familiar with vacuum cleaning when reading the following detailed description taken in conjunction with accompanying drawings.